What Once Was
by EnviousNightmare
Summary: Bianca isn't sure about her relationship with Drew, but then comes along an unexpected friend, and now she can see things clearly.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

 **Welcome to my one shot. Over the next few weeks I'll try to update all of my others. I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated anything. My laptop broke and I haven't had the money to get a new computer. I have found a way to start writing again, however I won't be able to do much as I have to do it on my phone now.** **Anyway, here's my fluff one shot. Its rated M for language and a little bit of fun smut, it's completely AU. Everything you need to know will be explained. If anyone has read any of my other stories and would like to make suggestions for the next chapters feel free to message me.**

 **(Bianca)**

"Our anniversary is coming up, what do you want to do?" I look at Drew, i had been spacing out for the past hour. I hadn't even realized our anniversary was soon. "B?" Drew asks again.

"I-I don't know Drew, I have a lot on my mind." I sighed slowly looking at him. "Let's just go out to dinner and a movie." I finally said before getting up off the couch in the basement. "I have to go, I'll see you later." I hurry out of the basement.

I started walking with no destination in mind, I really wished now that he hadn't picked me up so I could have drove home. I sighed looking around me. I only knew of one person who lived in this neighborhood and that was because of Drew.

I walked up to the kind of familiar house and rang the doorbell, shifting around uncomfortably until the door opened slowly.

 **(Clare)**

I was laying in bed reading when my doorbell rang. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 4 in the afternoon. Mom and Glen are at work and Jake is at Katie's, so I'm really lost on who could be here right now. I slipped on my robe and walked down the stairs of my house trying to fix my short curly hair quickly.

I opened the door slowly and stood there shocked. "Bianca? What are you doing here?" I ask looking at the tall older girl with very curly raven colored hair. I had never realized how nice her hair actually was. She is very gorgeous and I could definitely see what the guys saw in her. She was skinny, but she had curves in the right places. Her dark, long hair made her facial features, which were beautiful, pop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I was at Drew's and I just had to get out of there, I was wondering around and ended up in your neighborhood. I'm so so sorry to bother you Clare." Bianca rambles in one breath, before looking at me. She smiles softly.

I find myself smiling and stepping away from the door. "Why don't you come in and explain to me better." I suggest. I haven't really talked to Bianca much other than when her and Drew took me home a few times.

I walk to the living room with her following me. I sit down on the couch and pat next to me. She sits down and I smile at her, biting my lip softly.

 **(Bianca)**

We sat on Clare's couch as I started explaining to her everything that had happened the last few days. "I just don't know if I love Drew anymore." I tell her after I had talked for the past hour.

She stares at me for a minute, processing everything I told her, I assume. She shakes her head for a second. "If you don't love him, why don't you break up with him?" She questions. She has a point, I know she does.

"I don't want to hurt him, he's been there for me through everything. I know staying with him will hurt him more though. That's why I'm so conflicted." I sigh, putting my face in my hands.

After a couple minutes of silence, she grabs under my chin and pulls me to face her. She looks at me for a minute before she presses her lips to mine, kissing me with such a passion that I never felt from Drew. I'm frozen for only a second before I start kissing her back. Her lips part for me as my tongue slides into her mouth. My hands run over her sides as I pick her up and put her on my lap. I pull her close to me, as we make out.

We make out for a few hours, only breaking to breath every once in awhile. Before we finally decide to break apart. I smile at her, running my hands through her hair. "That was so amazing, your lips are so soft." I grin at her, she blushes which is so beautiful.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had. I honestly have had a crush on your for awhile now. You are extremely gorgeous, and so wonderful. I just wasn't sure how you'd respond." She bites her lip softly, which, have I mentioned is so fucking sexy? "I just had to do something when you showed up at my house today. It had to be fate. What about Drew though?"

I sigh and look at her. "I should break up with Drew, shouldn't I?" She nods, biting her lip. "Will you come with me? I'm scared what he's going to say." I start shaking, and she plants her lips on mine again until I calm down.

"Of course I'll go with you, if you do me a favor first." She grins softly.

"Anything, you name it." I smile, running my hand through her hair.

"After you break up with him, will you go out with me?" She blushes, biting her lip. At this point, I don't have the ability to speak, so I just nod, smiling like a fool. "Let's go talk to Drew then."

 **(Drew)**

I've spent the last few hours since B left thinking about what could have caused her to run off like that. Did I do something wrong? Is she mad at me? Adam comes down to the basement after awhile.

"Drew, you have some guests." Adam says as he steps aside and B and Clare step out from behind him. "I'll leave the three of you alone." My brother says as he walks back up the basement steps.

I look at the girls curiously. "What's going on?"

"Drew, I need to tell you something." B says slowly as Clare reaches out and takes B's hand. I cock my head to the side at the gesture.

"What do you need to tell me? And why are you with Clare?" I ask slowly, because I'm honestly afraid what I'm about to be told.

"We need to break up. I don't love you anymore and I think it would be unfair to keep staying with you when I don't love you." B says, before taking a breath and continuing. "I'm in love with someone else."

I freeze in shock of what she just said. "Your in love with someone else? Who are you in love with?" I growl lowly at the thought of B with another guy.

"I'm in love with Clare." B says as she kisses Clare softly.

My mind goes from angry thoughts to dirty thoughts as I watch B and Clare kiss. I groan as I start getting hard. "Um, if you guys keep kissing in front of me, we might have a major problem."

B laughs, breaking away from the kiss with Clare. "I'm sorry, are you mad Drew?" She asks me.

"I'm upset you don't love me anymore, but no, I'm not angry. I, um, like that you're happy, both of you. This is just unexpected that you two are in love, when did this happen?"

"I've liked Bianca for awhile now, I was just to scared to say anything to her. She came over to my house today and I just had to find out for my own selfish reasons if she liked me." Clare explains to me slowly. I nod.

"I'm really sorry Drew, I hope we can be friends again someday." B tells me as she and Clare wave and walk back up the stairs holding hands.

Adam comes down again a few minutes after I hear the front door open and close. "Am I losing it or were Clare and Biance holding hands when they left?" My brother asks in disbelief.

"Oh you weren't losing it. They wanted to come over because B wanted to break up. Apparently they're in love." I inform my brother. Seeing as Clare is his best friend, I figured it would hurt to ask. "Did you know Clare has had a crush on B for awhile now?" He shakes his head and sits down on the couch as I sit next to him.

"Wow." We say at the same time and shake our heads.

 **That's it everyone. I hope you liked my one shot. Remember, anyone that has read my other stories and has any suggestions about upcoming chapters, please message me. I would love to hear your thoughts so I can start updating those again.**


End file.
